There's a Stranger in my Bed
by thunder2010
Summary: TwoShot: The negaverse plays a cruel joke on Sailor Moon/ Tuxedo Mask when a monster fires a strange sparkling dust at them. One minute Serena and Darien are getting ready for bed and the next - they're in someone's house with the most annoying person on the planet!
1. Chapter 1

There's a Stranger in my Bed Twoxshot: The negaverse plays a cruel joke on Sailor Moon/ Tuxedo Mask when a monster fires a strange sparkling dust at them. One minute Serena's getting ready for bed the next second she's in someone else's closet.

* * *

Part 1

"Ah! No! Get off!" Sailor Moon shrieked, swinging her arm back and forth because a possessed squirrel was currently biting her. She began running after the Sailor Scouts but they were busy fighting their own nightmares. For that was exactly the monster they were fighting; a monster that made your nightmares come true. However, the blood coming out of Sailor Moon's arm was definitely not a dream.

She began running around in circles, wildly hoping to make the squirrel dizzy. Unfortunately Serena was the one becoming dizzy. "Get off, you crazy thing!" she exclaimed, running into the monsters that Ami was currently fighting.

Papers crunched under her heels and Serena looked to see several test papers with the letter F written on the top in angry red handwriting. She turned to look at Ami who was staring horror stricken at a paper that had grown to twenty times its original size. "You'll always be a failure." It hissed at the blue haired girl.

Grunting, Sailor Moon pulled her tiara off and aimed it at the paper. It cut the paper clean in half and Sailor Moon grabbed the halves and began to rip them even more. "Honestly," she huffed at Ami. "You're afraid of paper?"

"Sailor Moon you're a genius!" Ami suddenly exclaimed. "Everyone! Switch nightmares!" With a warrior like cry, she charged at the rotten plants that were attacking Lita.

"Good idea!" Rei said, burning the papers that had been previously after Ami.

"No! Stop!" The dark cloud in charge of the nightmares roared.

"Sailor Moon, hold still!" Lita said summoning thunder as Mina headed to fight the zombies that were coming after Rei.

"Sailor Jupiter be careful!" Sailor Moon whimpered, closing her eyes as a lightning bolt struck the squirrel. After a loud crash, Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see the squirrel had vanished. "Ah! Thank you!" She said with a smile and Sailor Jupiter & she rushed to face the clowns Mina had been fighting earlier.

"You're going down!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the atrocious circus freaks. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Go back to the graves were you came from! Venus Love Chain!"

"Mercury Flood Attack!"

"There's only one person who fails at math in our group and it's not Sailor Mercury!" Rei yelled as more papers went after Ami. "Mars Fireball!"

"I'll go after the big one!" Sailor Moon yelled when she saw that Jupiter could handle the last two clowns.

"You'll never defeat me!" The cloud yelled at her, firing a dust storm of yellow powder.

Sailor Moon had nowhere to run and hide from the powder – she was going to be trapped in another nightmare! Suddenly someone landed next to her and held up a shield of cloth to cover them both. Serena looked up to meet the eyes of her savior. "Tuxedo Mask!" she said with a smile. She knew she could always count on him to help when she was defenseless.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he grinned checking over his cape to see if the monster was still firing the powder.

"Turns out I know several men who would love to save a damsel in distress," she replied cheekily.

"I doubt they have a poison-powder-resistant cape." He smirked.

"It's not actually poisonous!" Sailor Mercury hollered, from behind a bush – where she was hiding and examining the powder on her laptop. "It'll just make us fall asleep if we inhale too much. I think we can fight it if we all aim at the nightmare cloud directly."

"Okay everyone, hold your breaths and begin to attack!" Sailor Moon instructed her fellow soldiers. At her nod, Tuxedo Mask lowered his cape and the five girls sprung into attack.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Venus Love Chain!" "Mercury Bubble Attack!" "Mars Fireball!" "Moon Tiara Magic!"

"No!" The dust cloud bellowed. He began to fight back by hurling more monsters at the girls but Tuxedo Mask kept them at bay by throwing his sharp roses and fighting off the ones that came too close.

There was a blinding light and then the monster was gone – leaving behind a white powder that resembled snow. It tickled on the groups' skin but they paid no mind. "Yay!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, jumping up in joy. "We did it! We did it!"

Tuxedo Mask tipped his hat at the overjoyed blonde. "Until next time, Sailor Moon." He said, disappearing into the night.

When they were sure he was gone, the girls de-transformed, happy smiles on their faces as they headed home. "I thought you didn't believe in zombies, Rei." Ami teased the raven haired girl.

Rei sniffed. "I was watching a horror movie before I came here. I'm not afraid of anything – it was just the last thing I was thinking of."

"Uh-huuuuuh," the girls said laughing.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of rotten tomatoes." She said, giggling at Lita.

"Hey, rotten tomatoes are a very serious matter!" Lita argued, earning another round of laughter from her friends.

* * *

The house was dark as Serena clicked the lock open. She took off her shoes quietly upon entering the house, and suddenly shielded her eyes as the lights in the living room turned on. Her mother stood in her pajamas glaring.

"I'm home?" Serena squeaked.

"Serena Tskino, it is 11 p.m. What were you doing out so late?" she exclaimed.

Serena sighed, her muscles were aching – she was not in the mood for a lecture from her mother. "I was just with the girls watching a horror movie," she said, heading for the kitchen. "I lost track of time. Sorry, mama."

Her mother sighed and headed out of the kitchen. "Well you missed the chicken I made."

Serena made a strangled sound at the back of her throat. "There's none left?" she exclaimed, hurrying to check the fridge.

"I thought you said you were going to eat at your friend's house." Her mother said with narrowed eyes.

"I did mama, but I'm still hungry." Serena sighed and grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream from the fridge. It looked like she would be going without proper dinner for another night. Curse on the negaverse. After finishing her nightly routine of cleaning the bathroom, Serena hurried back to the ice cream waiting for her. She plopped on the bed with a smile and closed her eyes as the wonderful taste of chocolate flooded her mouth.

Unfortunately, there was a hard surface underneath Serena's bottom and she reached under the blanket to remove it. After all – you can't enjoy chocolate ice cream unless you're totally comfortable. However, when she reached down to move the book she found that her bed and blanket were hard too.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was not in her bedroom. It was dark around her and she felt a wall to her right and behind her back. "Wha-?" Serena exclaimed, panic creeping up on her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but was met with the same surroundings. She put the ice cream down as her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw that someone was in the room with her. Initially, she wanted to scream because clearly someone had kidnapped her but then she recognized the blue eyes. "Darien?!"

He looked around confused and then in the darkness he focused on her. "Serena?" he questioned, his eyes growing wide. "Where am I? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" she seethed. "You kidnapped me and took me to your house?"

"Wait a minute," he said suddenly, feeling along the walls and the door to his right. "This isn't my house." He outstretched his arms more and stood up. Serena followed suit, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for their situation. She felt things along her face and slapped the cloth away. Wait – cloth? Upon further inspection Serena realized they were surrounded by clothes.

"Are we in a closet?" she exclaimed. "Why on earth did you kidnap me and bring me to a closet?"

"Kidnap you?" Darien asked and even though there was no light, Serena knew he was rolling his eyes at her. "Why would I want to kidnap _you _meatball head?"

"Well then how did I get here?" she hissed, moving around the rather large closet. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He hissed back as his hands hit a handle. "Aha," he said and twisted the thing.

"What?" Serena asked, coming to his side to inspect what he was aha-ing about.

Darien twisted, but the door did not open. "It's a door handle." He said, shaking the thing. "I think its locked."

"Maybe you're just weak." Serena quipped and tried to pull the handle, bumping Darien away. When she tried to twist the door open she was met with the same result. Darien smirked at her – not that she noticed in the dark. "How can we be locked _in_?"

"If we're in a closet there's got to be a light." Darien said suddenly, walking along the walls searching for a switch. There was a click and light flooded their senses.

Serena rubbed her eyes. "Jerk. You could have warned me."

"I could have. But I enjoy irritating you so." He laughed and Serena stuck her tongue at him. Now that there was light, Serena saw a different side of Darien. He was usually in work clothes because of his internship and even now he still had on his work shoes and pants, but in a short shirt and messed up hair he looked much younger & carefree.

"Are those boxers?" he asked, eyeing Serena's choice of clothing.

Serena blushed. "Yes, and turns out these are much more comfortable than the night clothes they sell for girls. And keep your eyes off my chest." Serena said, bringing Darien's attention back to her eyes.

"I was not looking at your chest!" he said turning a bit pink.

Serena smirked. He had not really been staring at her chest. Even though he flirted with lots of women – not that Serena paid any attention – he never ogled them or bothered them like many other guys his age did. But it was fun to embarrass him.

They examined their surroundings and found that they were indeed in a closet. Clothes held by hangers were strung everywhere and judging by the number of shoes, they guessed it was a woman's walk-in closet. "How did I get here?" Serena asked, turning to Darien.

He shrugged. "How do I know that _you_ weren't the one who brought me here?"

Serena scoffed. "As if anyone would want to kidnap you. And besides, how would I even bring you here? I'm not allowed out of my house at this time." With a gasp she remembered her parents. She ran back to the door and jiggled the knob. "I have to get out of here. I want to go back home!" Tears sprang in her eyes and she wondered if she would ever get back home.

"Stop being such a crybaby." Darien said. He was hardly in control of his own emotions – he did not have time to deal with this girl. "I'm scared just as you are but you don't see me punching holes in the wall do you?" However, that did not help the situation. Tears flowed down Serena's face and he began to feel bad immediately. "Ah look, why don't you eat this ice cream?" he said. "Wait – ice cream?"

They both noticed the tub at the same time and dove for it. Darien reached it first and held it high so that Serena could not reach. "Give it to me jerk!" she yelled, hitting his arm. "It's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Did you not hear me old man? I said it's mine! I just took it out of the freezer before coming here!"

Darien frowned. "Wait – what freezer?"

"The freezer from my kitchen. Where else?"

"So you're saying you _just_ got this?" he asked. "It's still cold."

Serena gave him a funny look. "Duh, idiot. Never had ice cream before?"

"So you remember getting it out of the freezer?" he asked. "You don't remember anything else? Like hearing some behind you? Or hitting you? Or blacking out?"

"No, now stop trying to change the subject and give me back my ice cream!"

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Serena asked, finally giving up on her quest for the ice cream.

"Well I don't know how we got here, but if we were kidnapped then how could your ice cream still be could as if you had just gotten it out of the freezer?" he asked.

"And if I was kidnapped why would they bring my ice cream too?" Serena wondered. "What about you? Do you have anything?"

"Nothing but the clothes on my back," he said with a sigh. But then he remembered what he was wearing. He put his hands in his pocket and found his wallet and motorcycle keys. "Weird. You'd think if someone had kidnapped me and dumped me in this random place my things would have fallen from my pockets."

"Maybe some ice cream will help us think." Serena suggested as her stomach growled.

Darien shrugged and gave in to sharing the tub with her. They sat down cross-legged facing each other and frowned when they realized there was only one spoon. "I deserve it." Darien said suddenly. "I haven't had dinner."

"Liar." Serena countered. "You look like you've eaten for two people already."

"If that's what you think, then you need glasses." He said and proceeded to eat the ice cream.

"No!" Serena wailed.

Darien smirked, licking the spoon before offering it to her. "Your turn." He said, knowing she would never want any of the ice cream now. Unfortunately, his was so happy that he was unprepared for when Serena reached out and used the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing to wipe the spoon. "Hey!" he said frowning at the chocolate stain on his shirt. "You're going to clean this when we're out of here."

"You wish." Serena stuck her tongue out and enjoyed a big spoon of the ice cream. Unlike Darien however, she barely licked the spoon. "Here," she said offering it to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that she had not done the same thing as he had. "What? No trying to shove the spoon in my nose? Or throwing ice cream? Or -"

"Don't give me any ideas," Serena teased with a mischievous smile. "When we get out of here, or when our kidnapper comes back someone's going to have to fight them off while the other one runs for help. How can you fight them off if you don't have energy?"

Darien nodded, impressed with her chivalry. "How do I know you won't run off and leave me with the kidnapper when you go 'find help'?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Serena said taking another large spoon of ice cream.

Darien sighed. "Do you even know where the nearest police station is?"

Serena laughed. "Well, I'll just have to find it when I get out there." For a while, they both sat in contempt, enjoying the ice cream that was their sparse dinner. They were both thinking how it was possible that they were kidnapped, when an idea came to Serena as she looked at a pair of glittering heels beside Darien.

Before they had defeated it, the nightmare monster from the negaverse had thrown glittering powder on them. Maybe that was what had caused this. Ami had said it would make them fall asleep but she probably had not had a chance to look up other effects of the nightmare causing powder. Serena had never had this particular nightmare before – but it was definitely a nightmare.

Darien was thinking the same except this really was one of his nightmares. Being locked with annoying Serena was never something he would wish on anyone but it seemed that the monster had wished it on him. So was this a dream or reality? The monster had sprinkled the dust on the Sailor Scouts and himself. Not Serena. If this was real, how could the monster have brought Serena here?

To test his theory he reached out and pinched Serena's arm. "Ouch!" the blonde exclaimed – much to Darien's dismay. He was hoping any second now he would wake up and find himself on the couch. "What was that for, jerk?"

"I was just checking to make sure this wasn't a dream."

"Are you really that dumb? Everyone knows the way to check whether you're dreaming or not is to check for extra fingers." Putting the spoon in the ice cream they both checked their fingers. "I've got ten." Serena said.

"I've got ten too," Darien said with a sigh. "Maybe we have an extra toe?" he suggested and they both turned to their feet but also found they had ten toes.

"So this isn't a dream." Serena said slowly.

"Looks like we've really been kidnapped," Darien looked to Serena to see if she would cry again, but found that she did not look scared at all. _That's weird. Maybe she gets kidnapped all the time. Or maybe she's just really hungry._ He thought, frowning at the rather large chunk of ice cream she was taking.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside of the room. Darien immediately got up and pulled Serena with him. She squealed and hurried to grab the ice cream as well. "What are you doing?" she hissed, but he pushed her so that they were both hiding behind a curtain of clothes. Darien wanted to make sure they couldn't be seen, so he pressed them both flat against the wall. Unfortunately it put their bodies in extremely close contact.

"Don't make any noise," Darien whispered against her ear and Serena shivered under him. Even though he never stopped bickering with her, Serena could never deny that he was quite attractive. And she would have enjoyed this except for the fact that they were kidnapped and hiding for no good reason.

The door squeaked open and they heard some shuffling. "I don't remember leaving this light on." A gruff voice said. The room was once again plunged into darkness and the door closed behind the person.

Yet Darien still did not move away. Even though she was an annoying high-schooler who thought she was smarter than him, his body relished the contact with Serena for some reason. He wondered if she was enjoying this as well. _You can't think like that! _He chided himself. _She's only a kid._

"Why are we still hiding?" Serena whispered, her breath tickling his neck. When Darien was sure he could no longer hear footsteps, he stepped away from Serena.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes finding her in the dark. "I wanted to make sure the person outside wasn't a crazy, axe-wielding murderer or something."

Serena gave him a funny look, reaching for the light switch. "Well did you get a good look at the person? It sounded like a man."

"Well, I definitely did not see an axe in his hand." He said, refusing to admit that he had not paid close attention because he was distracted by Serena's warm body against his.

Serena sighed. "Now what? We could have asked him to get out of here."

"No way." Darien frowned at her. "Clearly this is a ladies' closet. If that guy out there is a husband, or a father we're dead. He'll come at us with a gun or we'll be in jail for trespassing." Suddenly, he realized his slip up. Serena did not know it was nightmare powder from a negaverse monster that had brought them here. Why would they go to jail if they had been kidnapped. However, if Serena was confused, she did not voice it.

She knew that they were surely here because of the negaverse monster, and would go to jail if someone came in and found two trespassers in their home. She supposed she could knock Darien unconscious and transform into Sailor Moon and get out of here, but she doubted she could carry Darien. She wished Tuxedo Mask were here with her. "Where's my man in a poison-powder-resistant cape when I need him?" she thought aloud.

Darien turned to her sharply, the blood freezing in his veins. "What did you say?"

Serena waved her hand and brushed it off. "Nothing, it's nothing." She said, but suddenly Darien was in her face with wide eyes.

"No," he said, his mouth suddenly dry and wondering how Serena could possibly know those words. If she did know those specific words that meant –

"I said, 'Where's my man in a poison powder resistant cape when I need him'." Serena said, clearly articulating each word. "What's it to you anyway?"

Darien stared at her and then began laughing. There was no way – _no way in hell they were the same person. There was no way he was in love with Serena._ "You – you're Sailor Moon?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore. Serena's mouth fell open before she realized she should rebute Darien's claim. He began laughing even louder. "This is not happening." He managed between bouts of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Serena exclaimed, staring at the man who was clearly insane. "Would you be quiet? What if that man comes back? How did you even know-?"

"I'm the man with the poison powder resistant cape!" he burst out finally. Serena stared at him strangely before realizing what he said. There was only one way he could know those words and connect it to the fact that she was Sailor Moon. "I'm the one that said that to you earlier today."

"You? But – No. No way." Serena shook her head furiously in denial.

Darien nodded solemnly, a smile on his face.

"You can't be Tuxedo Mask – I _kissed him._ Which means – oh God. I kissed you." She turned around quickly, and hoped Darien had not seen the blush spreading across her face.

"You weren't complaining about it when we were kissing." He said, his voice closely in her ears. Serena shivered again, willing for the tension between them to go away.

"This – this," Serena tried to make sense of the situation to no avail. Her life seemed to be turning upside down right in front of her eyes.

While she was having a mini-heart attack, Darien amusedly watched the emotions play across her face and wondered how he had not detected it sooner. His lovely Sailor Moon had the same facial expressions. Mind you – she smiled more often and did not insult him every two seconds but the face, the hair, the height, the passionate yet childish personality was all the same.

"Sailor Moon is Serena Tsukino." he said slowly and Serena growled at him, wondering how he could be taking this situation so lightly. "Serena Tsukino is Sailor Moon. And let me guess, those girls you hang around with are the other Sailor Scouts?"

He began laughing again and Serena looked at the floor, embarrassed. "What? You don't think I'm capable of fighting?" she asked, fire in her eyes.

Darien simply shook his head and stepped closer to her. "Who would have thought?" he mused, encompassing Serena's cheek in his hand. Serena felt her breath catch and her eyes locked onto the man in front of her. The man her heart beat wildly for. The man she had learned to count on in the battle field. The man she wanted to kiss _right now_. "A high schooler who loves ice cream more than math is in charge of saving the world from evil."

"You helped me save the world plenty of times," Serena said, her voice quiet. "Who would have thought the jerk who makes me cry so easily is the same man I've grown to trust?"

Darien smiled and lowered his head to brush his lips against Serena's. His kiss was soft, but Serena pulled him by the collar of his shirt to deepen the kiss. When they heard footsteps, Darien pulled away slowly and smiled at the blush covering Serena's cheeks.

"How about we get out of here first?" he asked, willing for his heart rate to calm down so he could think. "Can you transform? Maybe your tiara can blow open the door?"

Serena's mind was spinning but she nodded. Clutching the pink broach she quietly called out, "Moon Prism Power!" There was a flash of blinding light and then she was in her costume – power coursing in her veins. She found Darien with a dazed expression on his face. "What?" she asked, suddenly self conscious.

He shook his head. "I've never seen that before." He said quietly. This severely blended the line between Serena and Sailor Moon. Saying it aloud and seeing it were two different stories. "You're amazing,"

"You-you're not going to faint or something are you?"

Darien chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road, meatball head."

Serena huffed, but turned to the door. This was very weird but it was nice. She knew who Tuxedo Mask was and even though it was Darien, she had a feeling it was going to be okay. They'd known each other for two years now – okay they had spent them arguing but they were comfortable with each other. It was like there were two sides to Darien: the annoying one and the amazing one. Serena was sure she loved them both.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

As expected the door blew open, giving them a clear path to exit. "Let's go," Darien said, holding her hand as they stepped around the rubble. Serena stared up him curiously, wondering how this came to him like second nature. Like holding hands was an everyday thing.

Suddenly they heard a clicking behind them that sounded a lot like a gun. Serena and Darien glanced at each other in a quick moment of terror. Before either of them could say anything, there was a loud explosion and a bullet whizzed past Serena's right arm.

She screamed and Darien pulled her into his arms and began running faster.

"Are you crazy?" Serena yelled at the man, trying to look around Darien. "I'm Sailor Moon! I fight off evil for –" She was cut short as the man responded by firing another bullet.

"Get back here thieves!" the gruff voice yelled.

"We're not thieves!" Serena yelled back. "Darien, tell him."

"Maybe now's not the best time, meatball head." Darien whispered in her ear. He ran up the stairs to his right and ducked them both in a bedroom. "I'll hold the door," he said, barricading it by putting a desk in front of it. "You get that window open."

Serena sighed at the lost of contact with his body but hurried to pry the window open. "Here! Now what?"

Darien came to her side and inspected the window. "We have to get on the roof."

"The roof?" Serena gulped, but Darien was half way out of the window unable to hear her qualms. Keeping his eyes away from the ground below, he held on to the windowsill and hoisted himself up the roof.

"Serena come on, let's get out of here."

Serena poked her head from inside the room and laughed. "Y-you know, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe if we just start talking to the guy and explaining how that monster- Ah!" She shrieked as the man shot a bullet into the room. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the window sill and … looked down. "I can't do this!" she yelled suddenly.

Darien sighed. "Come over this way, slowly."

"But – but-"

"And stop looking down!"

"Bossy pants!" Serena wailed back up at him, inching her feet a centimeter to the right.

"Scaredy cat!"

"Ice cream thief!"

"Fatty!"

Serena gasped and pulled herself up to where Darien was. "I'm going to knock that smirk right off your face!"

However, Darien kept smiling. "Well I got you up here didn't I?" Serena examined her surroundings and found that he was right. "Let's go," Darien said, once again intertwining his fingers with Serena's. They made their way to the other side of the roof and heard police sirens wailing in the distance.

"We're not going to jump, are we?" Serena asked, eyeing the roof across from them.

"I jump on roofs all the time to avoid traffic and come to your aid." He said and Serena would have complimented him on how sweet it was but she was silenced when he quickly scooped her into his arms bridal style before jumping to the next roof top.

As expected, Serena yelled in his ear. "What are you doing?" she shrieked. "I'm too young to die!"

"There's no time to coax you to jump from one roof top to the next one. My college career has no room for arrests by the police and being locked in jail for a night." Serena sighed and held on to him tighter, praying to God to save her. She swore when this was over, she was going to kill Darien. "You can open your eyes now," he said in her ear and Serena's eyes popped open.

"I'm alive?" she squeaked as Darien let her out of his arms. "Ooh I'm going to kill you!" she huffed, changing back to her normal clothes.

"What?" he asked, holding his arms up in defense.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you crazy man!"

"Well, at least we're alive." He said rolling his eyes.

Serena wanted to say more but he was right. And she was tired as hell. "You're right. Thanks for that," she said, sitting down on a bench. Darien also sat beside her, gazing up at the moon. "So you really are Tuxedo Mask,"

"Yeah." He turned to look at the young blonde. He wondered what she was thinking about all this – what she was thinking about him.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about me and the girls are you?" she asked him swiftly thinking that was what Luna would tell her to do. She trusted Tuxedo Mask – which meant she trusted Darien but she couldn't really think straight right now. She wondered what he thought of all of this. Did he still think of her of a silly high schooler? Did he think she was incapable of saving the world?

"No way." He said. Serena nodded and began to rub her arms from the chill of the night. Darien wished he had his jacket, but he was only in his pajamas as well. "Do you want to talk about-"

"Oh! Look at the time!" Serena said, suddenly standing up. "My mom's going to kill me if she finds my bed empty. I – I should go." She said, and then muttered to herself. "Oh man I don't have my keys how am I going to get in the house?"

Darien could sense she was uncomfortable talking about her feelings so he stood up as well with a smirk on his face. "I could help you get in through the window. Just a little more roof jumping would be required though."

"No way!" Serena exclaimed. "I've had enough roof jumping for one night! I'll… figure something out."

"Well then meatball head," Darien said with a laugh. "We've had one interesting hell of a night haven't we?"

Serena nodded. "I – um I'll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow?" she asked.

Darien shrugged. "Yeah sure," Before she could leave, he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Serena swore her heart stopped again as his gentle blue eyes gazed into hers. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Sailor Moon lovers! I had this little idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all. Tell me what you think and hit that follow button because there's another chapter coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Serena stuck her tongue out at the black haired college boy. "I do not have a whiny voice!"

"Oh what was that? More whinnying? No ice cream for you, then." Darien said, plucking the cone of strawberry ice cream out of the girl's hands.

Serena gasped as he began to run off with it. "Come back!" she yelled as Andrew sighed. After Darien had told him earlier this morning that he and Serena were now a couple, he had hoped they would quit their childish antics. Unfortunately, it seemed as though that was the only way they functioned around each other.

Serena did not mind though. She was afraid that because they had decided to be a couple, things would change and they wouldn't be best friends like they used to be. But it looked like all of her worrying was for nothing. Darien was differently sweet with her – but he still teased her. Except now he did it with a caring smile on his face. Serena liked that everything was essentially the same.

"You're never going to catch up to me," Darien smirked, turning to face her and running backwards. "All that ice cream is –" Suddenly his foot caught on something and he fell backwards. The grass tickled his neck and he sighed as Serena came up to him.

"That's exactly what you get for taking my ice cream." She chided, and then noticed that when Darien had fallen, the ice cream had fallen from his grasp as well. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"I thought you were going to help me up." Darien said, lifting himself up and wiping off any grass stains.

"Oh fine," Serena said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You've got some dirt on the back of your pants."

Darien turned around to see what she was talking about. "Where?"

"Here," Serena said, swatting his bottom and grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. Serena laughed and ran away before he even noticed what had happened.

"Serena!" he yelled after her. "Careful with that! My credit card-"

"-Is going to be used to me buy every ice cream flavor in the store!" Serena finished with a laugh, turning in the direction of the ice cream store.

* * *

Darien smiled as he held the pictures against his refrigerator with a magnet. After trying out several flavors of ice cream he had coaxed Serena into the photo booth of the store. The first three pictures were of them making silly faces and then somehow he had gotten ice cream in her hair. The next three were of them trying to dodge one another's ice cream attacks.

He gazed lovingly at Serena's smiling face. Even with ice cream covering her eyebrows she was perfect.

He had spent the whole day with Serena and decided that it was the most fun he had so far with her. Sure they still bickered with each other, but it was more playful now. And Darien made sure he only teased her about things that would make her smile.

After a nice shower, he went to his desk to complete his homework when the lights suddenly shut off. Darien sighed and reached for his desk drawer because he knew a flash light would be there. Unfortunately he bumped into a dresser. _Wait, isn't my dresser on the other side of the room?_ He thought. Feeling his way around the dresser, he wandered in the dark.

"I'm not hungry, mama!" A voice shouted outside of the door. Wait – he knew that voice. The lights turned on and Darien cringed before realizing who was standing in front of him. "Darien?" she exclaimed, quickly shutting the door behind herself and locking it.

"Serena?" he asked incredulously.

"Keep your voice down! What are you doing in here?" she whispered. "How did you even get in here?" she said moving around him to check her window.

Darien looked equally as shocked as she was. "I don't know – one second I was in my room and the next I'm here."

"What? You just appeared from thin air?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" he whispered. "Like yesterday when we were both in that crazy guy's closet. Maybe I still have some of that powder that nightmare monster threw on us." He frantically began dusting himself off.

Serena sighed. "It's not you who still has the powder on. It's me," Like Darien, she furiously began dusting herself.

"How do you know?"

"Because this is my nightmare." She said as if it was perfectly obvious.

"It's a nightmare for you to be in the same room as me?" Darien asked, a little hurt.

Serena looked at him and shook her head. "No, silly. It's a nightmare for you to be in my room when the rest of my family is at home. They're going to kill me if they find you in here. And then they're going to cut you up into little pieces and probably skin you alive."

Darien laughed. "You're exaggerating."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I will be in super huge trouble. Let's just keep your voice down so they don't find out."

"Why don't I just say I'm a friend from school and I came to help you with homework?" Darien asked, feeling a bit claustrophobic in the pink room.

"You do not look like a high schooler Darien. My parents would never believe it. And besides they'd wonder how you got through the door without them or my brother's friends noticing. He's invited them for a sleep over so the little trolls are all huddled around the TV right now."

"Okay, how about your window?" Darien asked, moving the curtains aside. _I hope the jump isn't too far down, _he thought. But it was worse than he thought. The window was blocked by planks of wood nailed to it. He turned to Serena curiously.

"We've had some robberies in the neighborhood the past few days. They still haven't caught the guy and this is my dad's way of making sure we're all safe." Serena said with a sigh.

"Well I don't want to get caught in here and get you in trouble. How about we take them off?" Darien mused.

"Take them off with what?" Serena asked. "Besides my dad is going to notice, and I have no idea how to nail them back once you leave."

"I was going to suggest your tiara." Darien said, taking a seat on her bed.

That's when it hit Serena. She was alone with Darien in her bedroom. This was any girl's dream – minus the parents downstairs - and it made her insides jump.

"But that might be too loud and you could also end up shattering the window."

Serena nodded as her day dreams went away. Darien noticed her growing blush and looked at her questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"Your cheeks are turning pink." He said, stepping closer to her and Serena felt her heart beat speed up. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"N-nothing," Serena said as he took another step toward her. He was so close she could reach out and touch his perfectly combed hair. "Just thinking of ways to get you out of here," But in reality she could barely form a coherent thought when he was standing so close. Another step. Serena smiled as he tilted his head towards hers. "Or maybe you don't have to leave so soon," she whispered against his lips which were barely an inch away. Before they could close the gap between them, a knock sound on the door behind Darien. They both froze- wide eyed. "W-what is it?" Serena called out frantically thinking of a way to hide Darien. She pushed him in the direction of her bathroom as the knock sounded again.

"Serena, I bought some dresses for you while I was out shopping today. Try some on, dear." Her mother's voice floated through the door.

"Uh- maybe later, mom!" Serena yelled back. "Stay here!" she furiously whispered to Darien – pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Serena open this door," her mother said and Serena sighed before opening her bedroom door. Her mother gave her a suspicious look. "First you say you aren't hungry and then you lock your door – what's going on?"

"Nothing," Serena squeaked with an innocent smile on her face. "But I mean since you are here, you can leave the dresses with me. I'll try them on."

She smiled again, but the suspicious expression from Serena's mother's face did not waver. "Go on then. Try a couple on in the bath room while I tidy up your room."

"You don't have to." Serena mumbled. However, she did not want her mother to grow even more suspicious so she obliged and took the dress. She opened the door and shut it quickly before her mother could notice Darien. _You have to hide._ She mouthed to him.

Darien looked around the bathroom and then back at her. _Where? _ He mouthed back.

Suddenly a knock came at the bathroom door and Darien jumped into Serena's bath tub and pulled the shower curtain close. "Do you need some help, sweetie? I know that red one has a zipper on the back." Before Serena could respond, her mother opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Give me a second, mama." Serena whined. "You're always bursting in my room for no reason!"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up then." She said and closed the door. Serena sighed and began to undress.

"You better be facing the wall." Serena hissed in Darien's direction. He smirked in his position in the bathtub. He was facing the wall but he couldn't help the shadow that was cast on it. After trying on several dresses with several close calls – once Serena's mom came in to check her hair and Darien had to flatten him against the bottom of the tub – Serena's mother finally left and Darien sighed before getting out of the tub.

"She's a wonderful lady." Darien said, rubbed his back.

Serena shrugged. "It would be better if she wasn't bugging me all of the time. She might've seen you! Thank goodness dad is doing the dishes tonight and not me."

"I get along with moms very well, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad." Darien said.

Serena gave him a look. "How many do you have?"

Darien laughed. "No I meant whenever my friends introduced me to their mothers they always like me."

"Your friends introduced you to their mothers?" Serena asked with a smile, imagining Andrew's mother and Darien meeting.

"Yeah, like ex-girlfriends." He said with a shrug and immediately regretted his words when Serena's smile fell off of her face.

"If they introduced you to their mother that's kind of serious, don't you think?" she asked quietly.

"I've never been in a long, serious, relationship." Darien said reassuring her. "Not until now at least."

"We've only been in this relationship for one day," Serena mused.

"Well, maybe I'm hoping we're together for a long time."

Serena's moth formed a small "O" and she blushed again. "I – um – I'm going to go wash up." She said, gathering some pajamas from her dresser. "They'll hear the shower and shouldn't bother me, but I'll lock the door just in case."

"Can I join you?" Darien asked as Serena stepped into her bathroom.

"Where?" she asked, turning around with a confused expression.

"In the shower." He said as if it was an everyday thing to request. Serena blushed fiercely and Darien began to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Serena let out a small laughed and shook her head.

While she took a shower, Darien passed the time by looking at the pictures in her room. She had several with her family. They were all smiling in them and her parents protectively held their arms around a baby Serena. Darien wondered if – were his parents alive – they would have treated him the same.

When Serena came out of the shower she found Darien at her dresser – eyeing the pictures there. He smiled and turned around – gesturing to a picture. "You were such a cute baby. What happened?"

Serena huffed and snatched the picture back. "I'm still cute." She argued. "Much cuter than you." Darien thought about it as he looked at her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was dripping wet and she smelled of strawberries – he wondered what she would do if he pulled her against him right now. She was much cuter than him, he decided at last. _But no way am I going to say that._

Darien chuckled. "No one is cuter than me." He mused, and then turned to another picture. "Why do you look so upset?" he asked, pointing to the little girl with her arms crossed and a frown on her face despite the fact that her father was smiling with an octopus on his head.

"I wanted to go to Disney world, but my parents took me to an aqua show in Tokyo instead. I was so upset at them because everyone had already been to Disney world at least once by that age. Did your parents take you?" Serena asked.

Darien looked away. "My parents – uh they died in a car crash when I was very young." Serena looked up at him and saw a vulnerable Darien. She had never seen him like this and it made her heart squeeze as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I was put in the foster system for a long time – I never really had a permanent family. And come to think of it I've never been to Disney world either." His tone was light but it was clear that just talking about his parents hurt him.

Serena looked at the ground, feeling bad for bringing it up. "I'm sorry." She said, lacing her finger with his. "You must probably think I'm childish and rude for talking about my parents in a bad way. I can't imagine how you must feel."

He shook his head. "I'm not judging you, Serena. I suppose if my parents were alive I'd find faults in them as well."

Serena shook her head. "Well, how about I take you to Disney world then?" she asked and Darien smiled at her. "We'll be enough family for both of us."

"I'd like that." The cheery silence between them was broken by Darien's growling stomach. He looked her sheepishly and Serena giggled. "Sorry for breaking up the moment." He said. "I didn't have a chance to have supper before arriving here."

"No don't worry," she waved off. "I'll get you something. I think my mom ordered pizza for the boys downstairs. I'll get us some." When she came back with four pieces, Darien heard her brother teasing Serena about how she was becoming fat because of how much pizza she had taken. "Yeah, well I'm not as fat as you!" Serena yelled back, slamming the door. "Little brat," Serena muttered and them noticed Darien's amused expression. "And don't you dare think about agreeing with him, or no pizza for you."

Darien laughed and held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Okay, okay. You're not that fat,"

"What do you mean _that fat_?"

"I thought you said I was supposed to be quiet," Darien said, grabbing a slice of pizza. Serena huffed at him but did not argue – she did not want her parents to find out after all. "So," Darien said, looking around the room. "There's _a lot _of pink here."

Serena shrugged. "I like pink. And besides I'm too broke to buy a new coat of paint. Not to mention saving the world from danger at least twice a week." Serena peeked up at Darien over her pizza. She was only ever able to talk about her stresses with her four best friends and her cat. It was weird that she could now include Darien in this special group of people as well. She wondered if he would tell her about being Tuxedo Mask. Darien stood up and eyed a poster of Tuxedo Mask near her dresser. He posed like the man in the picture was and Serena laughed. "I got it from the arcade; Andrew was selling them like two months ago."

Darien nodded. "Oh I know,"

Serena gave him a curious look. "How do you know? You bought one from him too?"

Darien smiled mischievously. "I know because I was his model."

Serena almost fell off of her bed from shock. "You?" she exclaimed and examined the poster more closely and hoped Darien hadn't noticed the lip prints on the man's cheeks. Serena would have never guessed that Darien was Tuxedo Mask if he had not told her yesterday. But now that she knew to compare them she saw the obvious broad shoulders, the jet black hair, and the same smirk. How could she not have noticed before? "Does that mean Andrew knows who you are?"

"No," Darien shook his head. "I didn't tell him, but with all of the girls in the city going crazy over me I figured there was a way we could make some extra money. So I dressed up in my costume and Andrew was in charge of the posters."

Serena nodded in approval. "I should do that too."

"Yeah, but you'll probably never sell as many as me."

"You think so, Mr. Bigshot?" Serena mocked. "What is it you fight with again? Oh, I remember! Flowers - and sometimes a magic wand!"

Darien looked back at his pizza dejectedly. "Well you don't seem to mind when I'm using them to save you. And besides, it's a cane. Not a magic wand." Serena rolled her eyes and sat next to Darien, imitating smelling flowers. "What do you want me to fight with? Do you have any extra tiaras lying around, my dear Sailor Moon?" he asked in a girl's voice. Serena squealed with laughter. Darien smiled and tickled her so that she began to laugh harder.

Tears were forming in Serena's eyes and she wriggled under Darien's hands. "Please stop –" she managed.

"Not until you give me your magic tiara," he sing-songed in a girl's voice again.

Serena shook her head, barely able to keep her laughter down. "Okay, okay. I give up."

Darien let go of her and smiled smugly. "I don't know why the negaverse monsters haven't tried tickling you yet. You'd be done for sure,"

Serena shook her head at Darien, still wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I hope they never think of that."

From downstairs her mother's voice yelled, "Serena, make sure you finish your homework!"

Serena sighed and an annoyed expression replaced the smile. "Yes mom!" she responded, and turned sheepishly back to Darien. "Want some more pizza?" she asked.

"I could help you if you want,"

"You don't need to –"

"No, I don't mind." Darien shrugged. "If I'm going to be here, I might as well be helpful." Serena sighed and went to retrieve her school bag.

"I only have math. But no teasing me." Serena warned pointing a finger at Darien in warning. He simply grinned in response.

"Come on, meatball head let's just get started." Half an hour later Serena was only on the third problem and was looking at Darien like he was speaking another language. "How about we try a simpler way? To find the vertex you-"

Before he could finish, Serena threw her hands up in defeat. "This is so dumb." She sighed. "Who needs to know how to factor equations and graph quadramatic functions."

"I think you mean _quadratic_, Serena." Darien chuckled.

"It's definitely time for more pizza." She said, pushing the book away. "Go hide in the bathroom, will you?" However, when she came back she was holding a piece of cake instead of pizza. "They finished it all. Is this fine?" she asked, as Darien took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Looks delicious," Darien said. "I'm kind of glad the negaverse did this because all I have in my fridge right now is eggs, milk and bread."

Serena smirked. "Loser," she said grabbing some frosting with her spoon and smearing it on Darien's forehead. With a growl he reached for the spoon but Serena held it away from him. Without warning he grabbed a piece with his hands and pressed it to Serena's neck. She squealed and jumped away.

"Serena?" A voice asked from outside her bedroom door. Darien quickly ran into the bathroom as the door opened to reveal Serena's dad. Serena gulped and hoped her dad would not come in. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard you scream."

"No daddy. I – uh I thought I saw a spider, that's all." Serena waved it off as nothing, but to her dismay her father frowned and walked in. He inspected the window and turned back to Serena. "No wonder, there's pizza and cake crumbs all over the floor."

Serena gulped as his eyes landed on the bathroom door. She quickly ran in front of it before her dad could step toward it. "Yes, I should probably clean it up."

"And you have some on your neck too," her dad said with a confused look. Serena simply smiled and waited until he left. When he finally did she rushed to lock the door and scolded herself for not doing it earlier. "Darien?" she asked, entering the bathroom. She found him rinsing out the cake in his hair.

He stood straight and shook his wet hair at Serena, who laughed and pushed him away. "Why is it, that when we're having dessert we always end up getting it on ourselves?" he asked.

Serena shrugged and began to wash the cake off of her neck. "I blame you." She said, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Darien simply laughed again and went to eat the rest of the cake. When they finally finished Serena's homework, her eyes were dropping. Darien put the book and notes back in to her school bag. "I bet I'll see those quadratic formulas in my sleep." Serena murmured quietly.

"Well, at least you said the name right this time." He stood awkwardly as Serena took out her hair buns and went into bed.

Then, as if suddenly she suddenly remembered Darien, Serena turned around with a surprised look. "You won't be able to sneak out of the door – all my brother's friends are there and they might not be light sleepers." Darien nodded, but said nothing. Serena pulled her blanket back and motioned to Darien. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't argue – he was tired as well. "Just stay on that side of the bed," Serena murmured, turning off the light. The bed sank under Darien's weight and Serena's heart began to speed up. They were both silent for a moment and each could feel the electricity in the room.

Eventually they both turned on their sides and faced each other. Serena could feel herself blushing as Darien gazed at her. "You look so much different without the meatballs on your head," he mused and even in the darkness she could make out the outline of his smile. She loved his smile.

"Don't think I'm ever going to give them up though, that's my signature style."

"Don't worry, I couldn't imagine you without them, anyway."

Sometime during the night Darien had curled his arms around Serena and she woke up in a warm embrace. The sun had not risen yet and she listened to Darien's quiet breathing before falling asleep. Her last thought before fading off to dream land was_ I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day._ She hoped the next negaverse monster would be one that made her happiest of dreams come true.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet and fluffy story! I can't wait for Sailor Moon to come back on TV so I was re-watching some episodes and I couldn't believe this plot hadn't been done already. And because I kind of changed the plot I still loved that scene where Serena says she'll be Darien's family and I just had to have that in there! I loved writing this story so much because they are so cute and funny - it was so easy to write about two characters who I've known since I was like 6 years old.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
